Bring Me Home
by orangepencils
Summary: IAMP. Jean waits, at the airport, for Oliver's plane to land.


**IAMP**

**Bring Me Home**

**327**

**Based on a drawing Lomitzz made. At long last, I'm dipping into IAMP land.**

IAMP

Bring Me Home

Jean remembered being here, in this spot, or at least, the same building, before. It seemed every time Oliver was being shipped to the other end of the world, Jean would drive him to the airport, and then come pick him up, if he could, and if they were on speaking terms. It was almost like a private tradition.

It would be one spot, when he left Oliver and another spot, when he would come and pick him up, but they were the same spots, all the time. He would stand in the same general area, by the same pillar and he would wait. One time, he would wait to see the last of Oliver's curls disappear, behind the wall, the other time, he would wait to catch the same glimpse, of those same curls.

Jean wished he would have known Oliver's plane was going to be late, in order to sneak in a cigarette, before he left, with Oliver. He knew how much the younger man disliked the smell of smoke, and he tried not to smoke too much around him, going outside, when he could, and when he remembered, but Oliver still complained the smell, and taste, clung to his very being. He wasn't sure.

He frowned, as he looked at the arrivals pane. Flight AC117 was still delayed. He heard someone say, a few minutes ago, that the plane had landed, but if it had, none of its passengers had come out.

Oliver had left, for one of his endless business trips, ten days ago. They were used to their hectic schedules, to Oliver's constant traveling, for one reason and another, but for some reason, this time, it weighed on him. He wanted to hold Oliver close and listen to him prattle on about some detail, he could care less about, until they made it home. He wanted to sit on the couch, with him, and tug at his curls, gently, watching them bounce back, with rapt fascination.

He must have been lost in his thoughts, for suddenly, he heard a distinct yowl and hiss. He looked in front of him, as his eyes focused, and he caught sight of the familiar curls, he had been daydreaming about, and the ever present Maple Leafs jersey. His scowl lessened and his stance relaxed, a little.

Oliver walked over to him, his pace accelerating, as he pulled his suitcase and two travel cages. As he got closer, Jean heard Schrodinger's angry hisses and Fred's little plaintive mewls. He couldn't say he had missed the cats, at least, definitively not Schrodinger, but Fred was okay. She found him to be okay, and that was okay with him. He didn't have to worry about his every move, and his life, around her.

He waved at them, to Oliver, and Oliver gave him a smile. When he finally got to him, Jean took the travel cages from him and put them down. He then opened his arms and Oliver easily stepped up to him, throwing his arms around his neck. Jean put both arms around Oliver's waist and held him close, burying his face in his neck and hair.

Oliver got his tippy toes, nuzzling Jean's neck, as he felt the older man hold him close. He sighed, glad to be home and happy Jean had come to pick him up. The flight had been long and tiring and it was nice to have a small something to look forward to.

In all honesty, he had missed Jean, more than usual. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't about to start psycho-analysing it either. He snuggled closer, in the embrace and felt Jean's arms tighten around his waist.

They stayed that way, for a moment, enjoying it for everything it was worth. They remained silent, exchanging words, through their bodies. It was hello and welcome back, I missed you, how was your trip, and all the I love yous they had never told each other, but that they had guessed, in the other's actions and attentions.

When they finally pulled back, Oliver smiled softly, at him and Jean returned the gesture. He then took Oliver's suitcase and Fred's traveling cage, before looping their arms together. Oliver leaned into him a little and they both exited the airport, heading home.

**OWARI**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: October 5****th**** 2013, 6:52pm**

**Finished writing: October 5****th**** 2013, 8:19pm**

**Started typing: December 17****th**** 2013, 8:56pm**

**Finished typing: December 17****th**** 2013, 9:12pm**


End file.
